Deatheater's Child
by Emily.Paige17
Summary: After a Christmas Dinner Party at the Malfoy Manor, a group of Deatheaters are caught by some Aurors in the Order. This is what Draco and Pansy Parkinson think before and after the parents are arrested. Told from Pansy's POV. Set in their 5th year. veryAU
1. The Dinner Party

A/N: Here my newest story. I know I said that I was going to work on my other fanfics before starting a new one, but the fanfic faerie would not leave me alone until I wrote this. I am currently in the middle of writing 3 stories now, so updates on each story might take awhile, but I do plan on finishing them all, eventually.

This story is told from the POV of Pansy Parkinson. I know that in the books she is supposed to be really annoying and ugly, but this is my fanfic and in my little fantasy HP world she isn't. Or at least shes not annoying to me, she might or might not be to you. The story is going to be set in their 5th year, but since this is an AU story Sirius doesn't die and the whole scene in the ministry will not happen because in this the Ministry isn't as stupid and believes that Voldemort is back. Voldemort still isn't as strong as he needs to be before he is ready to make a public appearance and he is not able to break any of his followers out of Azkaban, at least not yet. I think that is all you need to know for now, so on with the story. Enjoy!

Deatheater's Child

A Harry Potter Fanfiction

Chapter 1: The Dinner Party

"Girl, get down here now!" Father yells for me to come back down to the dinner party. The party tonight is at the Malfoy Manor and the only reason I came without complaining was because I knew my boyfriend, Draco, would be here. Only a few minutes ago, we had snuck up to his bedroom to get away from all the people. Everyone is talking about us because we are pledged to get married next year, after Draco turns 17. Draco and I are fine with the arranged marriage. We were already dating when our parents told us we were pledged to each other the summer before 4th year. Just everyone is making it such a big deal over us. Saying that we are the next generation of the Malfoys, it is really getting annoying. Neither one of us wanted to go back down there, but we do anyway so our fathers don't get mad.

"We are coming, Father," I said as Draco and I walked back done the grand stair case leading to the ball room.

"Look everybody, it's the lovely new couple!" Lucius Malfoy shouted for all the people, just other Deatheaters and their children, to hear. He was clearly drunk.

When we got down the stairs, we made a beeline to where we spotted our friends Blaise Zambini and Millicent Bulstrode. "Hello lovebirds," Blaise greeted us. "Were you having fun up there?" he asked wagging his eyebrows.

"Get your mind out the gutter, Blaise, we weren't doing anything," Draco informed his best friend truthfully. We hadn't been doing anything in his room, well nothing that Blaise was insinuating that is. Blaise thought that just because the only thing he wanted to do when he got a girl alone with him was sex – everyone else did too. Maybe Draco did too, but he never said anything about it. But I doubt it because we have slept in the same room plenty of times, even the same bed a few times, over the past few summers and he has never tried to get me to have sex with him. Blaise, however, didn't believe this.

"Yeah, sure you weren't," He teased. He turned to me and asked, "So, Pansy, what were you two really doing up there, in Draco's bedroom? Together. Alone."

"We weren't doing anything you are suggesting we were. Unlike you, Draco thinks about other things besides sex," I informed him. "And even if we were, I wouldn't tell you. We were just talking."

"Right, just talking," Millie jumped in following Blaise's example.

"Yes, you guys can believe what you what to, but that's the truth," Draco tried to shut them up, he was starting to get annoyed. Draco hated when they teased us like this, he didn't see what the big hurry was about having sex. He wanted to wait until our wedding night, so it would be special. He really wasn't as bad as most people make him out to be.

"Whatever. Anyway, after the party is over some of the other Deatheaters are going to go Muggle Hunting. They asked me if I wanted to go, but I decided that I was going to go home with Mother. She isn't going with them tonight, neither is your mother," Blaise said, giving up on trying to get us to admit to nothing. "Draco, you father wanted me to tell you that you could come tonight if you wanted to get a taste for what it will be like once you are old enough to join."

"Why would I want to do that? I told you how I feel about what they do. I don't like it. It's sick. I'm all for not liking muggles but torturing and killing them is going too far. It's one thing to tease mudbloods and bloodtraiters at school, it's an entirely different thing to do what they do," Draco reminded them. He dreaded the fact that he would have to join them once he turned 17. I will to when I turn 17, all Deatheater's children are expected to. We don't really have a choice. If our fathers didn't kill us when we told them we didn't want to do it, the Dark Lord would. And we didn't want to die yet. I don't know if I want to try to join the other side of the war though either, I just don't want to have any part in the whole thing all together.

"Yeah I figured you'd say that, have fun telling your father that though," Blaise said reminding him that Lucius wanted him to follow in his footsteps. All four of us have talked about this before, but even though Millie and Blaise knew how we felt about the situation they didn't know what to believe yet. It's not easy trying to go against everything you've been raised to do.

"What did you guys get on you last Potions exam before break?" I asked changing the subject to something we all liked. We continued talking about school and other things that didn't really matter for the rest of the party. People started leaving around 11:30, eventually mine and Draco's families and a small circle of Deatheaters were the only ones left. At midnight, the group of Deatheaters – excluding Narcissa – left to go to a small muggle village nearby. I really don't want to think about what they are going to do once they get there.

After they left, Draco and I went back up to his room to get away from Narcissa. She was clearly very drunk and she was just annoying in general. We must have fallen asleep, because next thing we know there are people shouting downstairs. I figure our fathers must have just gotten home so I suggested that we go downstairs before they call for us.

Although when we got down there we were greeted by a group of Aurors instead. 'This can't be good,' I thought when one female Auror noticed us and started walking our way.

A/N: Well, I hope you liked it. If you did, or even if you didn't, review and let me know what you think of it. I will except anything you want to comment on. Thanks,

~Emily Paige


	2. Headquarters

A/N: Alright so I had some trouble writing this chapter, I almost didn't put it on here but I changed my mind. Please let me know if you think it is any good or not.

Deatheater's Child

Chapter 2: Headquarters

Last Chapter: _When we got down there we were greeted by a group of Aurors instead. 'This can't be good,' I thought when one female Auror noticed us and started walking our way._

"Hello, cousin, I don't believe we've met. My name is Tonks," the Auror greeted us. I guess she was talking to Draco because I know I don't have any cousins but by the look on his face he didn't think he did either. This woman was strange, her hair kept on changing colors, right now it was a light aquamarine color.

"What's going on? Why are you in my house?" Draco said trying to act calm, but I knew really he was panicking. Now an older Auror was looking in our direction.

"Good, the children are here," he said. "Hello, I am Auror Kingsley Shacklebolt. We are here to take you with us to Headquarters."

"Great, but why where is my father? Where is Lucius? And what are you doing to Narcissa?" I asked starting to get impatient. Some of the Aurors were dragging a still very drunk Narcissa out the front door and I wanted to know why. Then I realized she had been wearing a strapless dress at the party, which meant her mark was showing. 'Oh, crap,' I thought as I put two and two together.

"That is why we're here, your parents have been arrested for being Deatheaters. We got a tip that a group of Deatheaters was going to a small muggle village nearby and they were going to torture and kill some muggles. When we got there both of your fathers were torturing a girl, who was just a little younger than you. We caught them and the others in the group, that was a few hours ago. We took them to the Ministry, then we came hear to find whatever dark artifacts you father has here. When we came in, we saw your mother with her dark mark uncovered so we are arresting her too," Shacklebolt told us. I checked my watch, it said it was 4:30 A.M.. I guess we slept longer than I thought we did.

Draco looked like someone had just kicked him in the stomach, he was obviously upset that now both of his parents were more than likely going to end up in Azkaban. I think I should have been upset too, but I wasn't. I knew it would probably happen eventually. My biggest problem was that I didn't know where I was going to go now. Father had been my last living relative.

"What's going to happen to them?" Draco asked

"They are definitely going to Azkaban, but how long is up to the Ministry," Tonks told us, now her hair was neon bubble gum pink.

"What's going to happen to us?" I asked. "Neither of us has any other family besides our parents."

"The boy has other family, but that's not the point. You two are coming with us to our Headquarters once we get the signal that it's safe to go," she informed us. Then she turned to the other Auror and asked, "Should we let them go pack some things to take with them?"

"No, there is no time. We just got the signal," another Auror announced to everyone.

"Wait, where is this Headquarters anyway?" Draco asked.

"Can't tell ya. I trust you know how to side-along Apparate, don't you?" Tonks asked us. We both nodded, not happy that they wouldn't tell us where we were going exactly. Then she put her hand on my shoulder and Shacklebolt put his on Draco's and Apparated into another house.

They showed us to a medium sized bedroom and told us to go back to sleep here, there were two beds. They said everything would be explained later in the morning.

In the morning, Draco woke up and said he was going to go try to find the restroom and he would be right back. But before he came back I heard someone yelling in the hallway, so I went to see who it was.

"What are you doing here?" I found Ron Weasley yelling at my boyfriend. Granger and Potter were with him.

"I could ask you the same, Weasel," Draco shot back. 'Great, we're stuck in a strange house, I don't know where and now the Golden Trio is here. How lovely,' I thought.

"Whatever, move out of my way, ferret boy," Weasley ordered him and tried to shove him out of the way. Then Draco shoved him back and next thing we know both of them are on the floor hitting each other and Potter was cheering Weasley on. Granger and I started shouting and throwing insults at each other. Then I saw our old DADA professor, Lupin, and a black-haired man, I've never seen before, pulling the boys apart.

"What is going on here?" the black-haired man asked.

"He attacked Draco," I answered pointing at Weasley.

"No, if he had just answered Ron's question and moved out of our way none of this would have happened," Potter said to defend the stupid Weasel.

"That sounds right to me, Harry. We'll talk about this later, but now lets go get some breakfast," the man said acting like he hadn't heard me. Then they all went downstairs to where I guess the kitchen was, Lupin looked like he was going to say something but then he just turned and followed the rest.

Draco and I looked at each other, both red in the face with anger, we were sick of the Gryffindors getting away with everything. I ran down the stairs, with Draco right behind me, going in the same direction I saw them go.

"I want to know who you are and what makes you think Draco not answering a question justifies Weasley hitting him," I demanded when we got down to where the kitchen was. "I was there. I saw him hit Draco first."

"Forget that, I demand to know why we are here. All I know is that a group of Aurors showed up at my home early this morning and brought us here," Draco said before anyone could answer my question. We were both frustrated with the situation. "I don't even know where here is!"

A/N: Okay incase anyone is confused about when Tonks called Draco her cousin. They are cousins through their mothers, Andromeda Tonks and Narcissa Malfoy are sisters. Draco doesn't know this though because Andromeda was disowned when she married Tonks' dad, so Narcissa doesn't like to talk about her. Someone will probably explain this to him later in the story.

Let me know if you liked this chapter and if you think I should continue in a review. If I get a couple of reviews saying I should continue, I will. So tell me what you think. Thanks,

~Emily Paige :)


	3. Explanations

A/N: I know it has been a while since I last updated this story but here you go, I hope you like it!

Deatheater's Child

Chapter 3: Explanations

Last Chapter: _"Forget that, I demand to know why we are here. All I know is that a group of Aurors showed up at my home early this morning and brought us here," Draco said before anyone could answer my question. We were both frustrated with the situation. "I don't even know where here is!"_

"Well cousin, here is number 12 Grimauld Place, better known to most people as The Most Ancient and Noble House of Black, but also known to a few select people as The Order of the Phoenix Headquarters," the black-haired man informed us. It almost seemed like he was trying to mock us but he has given us the most information since we've gotten here. He also called Draco cousin, I wonder if they are really related or if these people are just really weird. "You are here because we are supposed to keep you safe and protect you from the Deatheaters."

"What is the Order of the Phoenix?" Draco asked. "And why does everyone keep on calling me cousin? I don't have any cousins, the only living family I have are my parents, and I have an aunt in Azkaban, but I don't think she has any children."

"The Order of the Phoenix is . . ." the man began to explain when another man, whom I recognized to be Mad-eye Moody, interrupted him.

"Don't tell them anymore! You've already told them too much. How do we know we can trust them?" Moody inquired suspiciously. He obviously didn't trust because of our parents' actions and family histories.

"Why wouldn't you be able to trust us? We are not like our families, if that is what you are worried about!" Draco told him frustrated. "And who exactly are we going to tell? It's not like it seems we'll be leaving anytime soon or that we have somewhere else to go!"

Moody started to say something back but then Dumbledore walked in the room, and to my surprise, with Professor Snape right behind him.

"Please Draco, Pansy, sit. We have a lot to explain to you," Dumbledore said in his usual dreamy tone.

"Yes, you've been kept in the dark long enough," Snape agreed with his voice as silky as ever. 'What is he doing here? He's a Deatheater! Why hasn't he been arrested too?' I thought as Draco voiced the same complaint. But surprisingly no one gasped at this and Snape actually grimaced.

"Severus is our spy. He's in the Order. I see you've already met Sirius and I know you two already know the Weasleys, Harry, and Hermione," the old coot said like he was trying to change the topic, but Draco didn't want to. 'The man talking to us earlier is called Sirius. As in Sirius Black? I guess he really is innocent,' I was thinking to myself when Draco lost it.

"You gave them the tip about our fathers? You got my family arrested? I'm an orphan now because of you," Draco was mad now, he stood up so fast his chair fell backwards. "Why? How could you? How could you betray them? You know what _he _will do to you if he finds out it was you, don't you?"

"Draco, please calm down, let me explain the situation," Snape tried to reason with him.

"Forget it! I'm leaving," and he ran out of the room and I chased after him. When he reached our room, he slammed the door shut before I could get in. I was about to go back down stairs when I heard a muffled sob come from the bedroom.

"Draco, let me in," I called trying to get him to open the door and let me in.

"Go away!" he shouted through the closed door. I was going to have to do this the hard way. I tried to open the door but it was locked, of course, so I tried the unlocking charm but I didn't work. I should have known that he would have used a darker locking spell that Lucius had taught him, which wouldn't end with a simple charm, but luckily for me I knew the spell that would. I did it and walked into the room, I found Draco laying down on the bed with his face buried in the pillow. He must be really upset, because he was crying really hard, and normally it takes a lot to make him cry.

"Draco, baby, why are you so upset? I thought you didn't like what the Deatheaters did," I asked my boyfriend and best friend while rubbing his back, trying to sooth him.

"I don't like what they do, but they are my parents, Pansy," he told me when the tears calmed down and he sat up. "They weren't always like this, and you know it. They used to be good – at least to me – and they used to love each other and me. But now that the stupid 'Dark Lord' is back, they don't even talk about anything else and they go out every night and do those awful things. They were caught torturing an innocent girl, they were torturing her! Dad used to just want me to uphold the family name, now he says I have to follow in his footsteps and become a Deatheater as soon as I turn seventeen. How can I uphold our family name when I know the horrible things they do? I don't want to be known for that, Pansy, remember we talked about this. We planned to change what people thought about the us and the Malfoy name. But how can we do that now that they were caught and everyone hates them, even more than before?"

I just shook my head. I didn't know what to say. I knew all of what he said was true and I knew Draco didn't want to be known as Lucius' shadow. He continued, "The whole wizarding world probably knows about it now!"

"I know, Draco, trust me I know," I agreed with him. His eyes were filling with tears of frustration again.

"And it's all Snape's fault! I can't believe he's on their side! How could he betray us like this? Doesn't he realize that he's left us with no known family? And now we are stuck in this strange house, we know what it is but not where it is, and the stupid Trio is here!" he ended while rubbing his eyes and I hugged him. Then we heard a knock at the door and Draco shouted for them to go away, but they didn't listen and they came in anyway. It was Snape.

"Stay the heck away from us!" he yelled at the potions master.

"Draco, I can't do that. I need you to listen to me," he tried to get Draco to calm down. "I am doing this to protect you."

"We don't need to be protected by our parents," my boyfriend said, but I know he's lying. He may not want to admit it but his father can be quite dangerous and does some horrible things to him that no father should do to his child. Lucius tells him that he only does it because he loves him, and Draco believes him. My father is the same way, but I don't believe him. Not anymore.

"Somehow I doubt that. But they are not who I am trying to protect you from. I am trying to protect you from Voldemort," he said without even flinching. "As I am sure you know, you will be made Deatheaters the day you turn seventeen, whether you want to or not. And I know you don't want to, Draco."

He was just talking to Draco directly now, instead of both of us, he probably knew that I forgave him for what he did and understood why he did it. I never believed he was really into being a Deatheater and I figured he had some kind of deal with Dumbledore. Why else would the old coot let him teach at Hogwarts? I understood that Snape wanted to protect us from them, he probably wanted to protect all the Deatheaters' kids, he must have found out how we felt about the situation and thought we'd be the easiest. He couldn't protect us by himself though, so he enlisted help from the Order, or whatever it is.

Snape finally got Draco to listen to him and he explained to us what The Order of the Phoenix was. He said it was a secret society working against Voldemort and his followers, and it was founded by Dumbledore. He explained that we would be staying here until the second term of our fifth year started and when we went back to Hogwarts, we would stay in the extra rooms in his quarters. He would help us protect ourselves from the other Slytherins if they attacked us because our parents were caught, – they were the only ones who got caught that night, who had children in Hogwarts – which they probably would.

A/N: Well, I hope you liked this chapter. It gives a bit more insight on what it's like to be a Deatheater's child and how Pansy and Draco feel about it.

If you like this chapter please let me know through a review. I will not post the next chapter until I get atleast 2 more reviews. So review! Please!

Thanks!

~Em P


	4. Unknown Family Known

Hello Readers! Sorry for the long wait, but I've been really busy and school has been hactic. Anyway, I've been working on this chapter piece by piece, sentence by sentence for a little over a month and I finally got around to typing it. One of my best friends, AriRose, has revised and edited it, so it should be really good! I hope you like it, let me know through a review whether you do or not.

This chapter is told from Draco's POV. He and Sirius may seem a little out of character but I like it and it is my story.

I do not own anything you may recognize.

It took even longer for me to update this time because for a while the site would not let me add this to the story, i don't know why but anyway it is here now!

Enjoy!

Deatheater's Child

Chapter 4: Unknown Family Known

The stairs in the ancient house creaked as I tried to sneak down to the kitchen, that is if I could remember the way without getting lost. 'Stupid stairs, stupid house, stupid Order, stupid Dumbledore, stupid Golden Trio, stupid Father and Mother, stupid Deatheaters, stupid Voldemort,' I thought, as I got to the landing and tried to feel my way around in the dark, attempting to find where the stairs started again. Everything that has lead me into this situation is stupid.

I shouldn't be here, in this ancient house, surrounded by weasels, and mudbloods, and people I don't even know! Even though some insist on calling me their cousin, and as far as I know I don't have any cousins. Worst of all the "Golden Trio" is here. The only good thing about being here is that I get to spend a lot of time with Pansy, but I could be with her anywhere else. I should be at home, in the Malfoy Manor, with my mother and father. Even if I think they have been stupid, they are still my parents, and I love them. I almost miss them, but not that much, and its more Mother than Father. Though I am also glad they got what they deserved. Now I don't have to worry about them expecting me to follow in their image. According to them, that's what I was born to do, and that's how they have been raising me, but I have other plans.

At home, if I woke up in the middle of the night, I wouldn't have to feel my way around in the hallways and on stairs. The lights in the hall are charmed to light up when people walked past them so they can see where they are going without tripping over themselves or other things. Heck, I wouldn't even need to leave my bedroom, I could just call one of our house elves to bring me something. I don't like the dark, especially in this creepy old unfarmilliar house with the Weasel twins always lurking around, looking for their next victim, they love to play all these stupid practical jokes, but I haven't eaten in four days and I'm hungry so I'm willing to risk it. I've barely left the bedroom since the day I ran into Potter and Company in the hallway, even then it was only to go to the bathroom, which is right across the hall.

Pansy and I don't even share a room anymore, since the Weasels' mother found out that we were sleeping in the same bedroom. We slept in separate beds, so I don't see what the big deal is! She came into our room two days ago, thinking it was only my room, to see if I was alright because she hadn't seen me since I had gotten there. Pansy has meals with them, but I don't. When she came in she freaked! Of course, she did happen come in as we were sitting on my bed kissing. She needs to learn some manners, like how to knock before entering. Now Pansy has to share a room with Granger and Weaselette, because the adults decided that it would be safer than sticking me in a room Weasel and Potter. Pansy will sometimes visit me whenever Mama Weasel isn't watching her like a hawk, which isn't all that often. I don't think she likes us being here, simply because of who our parents are, but I don't care, because I don't particularly like being here either.

'Ouch! Bloody hell!' I stubbed my toe, interrupting my thoughts. I glanced around to see if anyone had heard, and looked up to see what I had hit my foot on, and saw a glass case which contained heads of dead house elves. "That's disgusting" I murmered. 'What horrible thing to do! Why would anyone like that?' I somewhat like elves, I think they're interesting and rather witty.

Everyone hates elves, especially my father. He tried to teach me to be mean to them, so they would fear me, but I don't want them to be afraid me, which made him angry. He was always angry about something, usually about something I did, or something I didn't do. He got mad when I didn't have the best grades in my year, because apparently having the best grades out of all the Slytherins in my year isn't good enough, not winning the quidditch match against Gryffindor, or even things as stupid as talking when he didn't want me to.

After getting lost twice, I finally found the kitchen. I took a step forward and heard some clanking around behind the door. 'Dang it!' I thought. 'Knowing my luck it's probably the "Golden Trio" in there.' I didn't want to have to deal with them tonight, I just want to get a little something to eat and then go back to bed.

"Ouch!" I shouted. I had turned around, thinking I'd just come back later when I tripped over an umbrella stand and landed on the floor, but not before I hit my head on a desk. 'Why would someone put an umbrella stand, that just so happens to look like a severed troll's leg, right next to the kitchen! And the point of putting a desk in the middle of a not so wide hallway, is beyond me.' Then, of course, probably because of the noise I had just made, the kitchen door swung open and the man, with the long black hair, that I had seen in the hallway the first day I came to this wretched place, was standing there in the doorway.

"Who is there?" he called out. I just froze in my tracks, hoping he would ignore me and shut the door, but instead he came out farther, looked down at me, and, to my surprise, he bent down and offered me a hand to get up. He asked, "You're that Malfoy boy, aren't you?"

"Yes sir," I answered him while pulling myself up. "Um . . . sorry about all the noise, I kind of tripped, and fell."

"It's alright. I was wondering when you'd finally come down here. Come into the kitchen, you must be starving. When was the last time you ate?" He asked, as I followed him into the kitchen. In the light, I got a clear view of his face and realized who he was. Sirius Black.

Startled, I stammered "Uh yes, Mr. Black sir, I am. I haven't eaten anything since the dinner party at my home, before my mother and father were arrested, which I think was about four days ago," I was really hoping he would stop talking and let me get some food, and also a little frightened seeing as who this was.

"Please, don't call me Mr. Black, that's what my everyone called my father and I don't particularly like him. Call me Sirius. Sit down and I'll get Kreacher to make you some food. I want to talk to you," I nodded and sat down in the chair across from his. Sirius ordered Kreacher, who happened to be a house elf to make me food. I didn't like how he talked to him but I was too hungry to care. Less than five minutes later I had a table full of food in front of me and I was stuffing my face like I have never done before. There was everything from fried sausages to pumkin pasties. At first I was hesitant to eat it because I didn't know if I could trust him yet, but then, overwhelmed with hunger, I gave in. The food smelled so good. It could have been poisoned and I don't think I would've cared.

Thankfully, the food wasn't poisoned and it tasted wonderful. 'Why is he being so nice to me?' I wondered. The way he was acting seemed weird to me, because the last time I saw him, he had completely ignored me. So, after I had eaten what I could, I asked him, "Why are you being so nice? I mean it's alright, just normally people like you aren't very nice to people like me because of who I am."

He answered me with another question. "Is it so bad for a man to be nice to his cousin's only son?And what do you mean by 'people like me' and 'people like you'?"

"I just meant people like you, people who are members of the Order and are muggle-lovers and such, and people like me, who are deatheaters or deatheaters' children or Slytherins, or whatever. " I decided to answer his second question first because I didn't really understand his other one. He seemed to accept that answer. "What do you mean your cousin's only son? As far as I know, neither of my parents have any cousins."

"Well, I understand what you mean, and it's true. I normally don't get along with deatheaters or even just people who were or are in Slytherin, but I am trying to make an effort to get to know you. It was Dumbledore's suggestion and I've been told it's worth it, mostly by Miss Parkinson. She's a very nice girl, and I can tell that she's worried about you . . . She really loves you," He replied without answering my question.

"Yeah, I don't think that I'm really someone worth getting to know. I don't see anything interesting or special about me, but I can understand Pansy telling you that, we are really serious about each other. We're pledged to marry once I turn seventeen," I informed him. Then I reminded him, "You know, you still haven't answered my question."

"Oh, yes. I almost forgot. Well, I doubt she told you about me, but your mother, Narcissa, and I are cousins," he told me in the most casual way possible, like it was the normalest thing to say to someone. I just looked at him, thinking he must be joking, but then I saw his face and realized that it was probably true.

A/N: Okay, I hope you liked this chapter. Remember to review, I want at least a couple reviews before I update again. If you have any ideas or suggestions for future chapters let me know, because I don't know what I am going to do next.

Thanks for reading!

~Emily Paige


End file.
